


we are so unstable

by fragiledrug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragiledrug/pseuds/fragiledrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is razor straight (or so he's convinced). Castiel kisses him in his sleep. Cue sexuality crisis because as hard as he tries to deny it, there is something blooming between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are so unstable

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. Ha.
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Unstable by Adema.

Dean’s mind began to stir, the hazy, floating edges of sleep becoming sharper and slowly giving way to consciousness. The first thing he became aware of was heat on his mouth, like someone was breathing right over him, centimeters away. Then a warm, gentle press of dry lips and he sighed into the contact. It was a moment later that full awareness snapped his eyes open, body jerking reflexively as he took in the sight of the dark form crouched over him. Even in the dim light he could see Castiel’s eyes, fever bright and strange, and too close, way too close. Dean licked his lips, tongue flicking out nervously, and he could swear the angel’s gaze followed the brief movement.

“Uh, Cas…”

Those unearthly blue eyes were fixed on him like he was the only thing Cas could see in color. His voice was lower than normal when he spoke, thick with something Dean didn’t want to put a name to just then. “Yes, Dean?”

“What are you doing?”

Not that he didn’t already have an idea. Cas had kissed him. Cas had kissed him, while he was sleeping. Cas had kissed him, while he was sleeping, and Dean was about two seconds from freaking the fuck out. It was only the angel’s close proximity that kept the panic at bay, the fact that he was right there in his face, sharing Dean’s breath and Dean sharing his and that was strange enough by itself to make him feel caged, like he couldn’t move even if he wanted to.

Instead of responding vocally, Castiel closed the distance between them again, and Dean made a sharp noise of alarm in his throat, hands shooting to press at Cas’ shoulders. “Woah, woah! What the hell are you doing?!”

Castiel’s expression was unreadable. “Dean, I—“

Dean cut him off, still pushing at his shoulders. “No, dude. This is beyond crossing the personal space line.” Cas finally eased back, and Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Shifting, he threw his legs over the bed and got up, heading straight for the bathroom without looking back at the angel. Once the bathroom door was closed, he leaned against it, eyes closed. Maybe in another life, he might have consented to Castiel’s rather forward advances. But this… He couldn’t. Dean wasn’t into guys, and Cas was pretty clearly a guy, even if he did have long lashes and almost obscene pink lips and soft, long-fingered hands and a slender frame and— no, none of that mattered, because in the end he still had a penis and Dean didn’t do dick. Not that any of his reasons were enough to stave off the unwanted spark of raw chemistry between them. Dean wasn’t that oblivious. He felt it in the way Castiel looked at him, in the way the tiny hairs at the back of his neck raised in awareness whenever the angel got too close – which was pretty much all the time.

By the time he felt composed enough to leave the bathroom almost twenty minutes later, Cas was gone. Dean spent the day feeling off-kilter and too tightly strung.


End file.
